


[Art] Ink'n'Pink

by 91939, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91939/pseuds/91939, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Follow authors on TwitterFollow authors on Vk.comFollow authors on Instagram
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[Art] Ink'n'Pink

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow authors on Twitter](https://twitter.com/91939art)   
>  [Follow authors on Vk.com](https://vk.com/artsby91939art)   
>  [Follow authors on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/91939art/)


End file.
